HetaOni (Japan X Reader)
by GTWinner621
Summary: You and the nations have taken off to see the haunted mansion nestled in the mountains. little do you and your friends know that this little expedition will turn into a deep bloodbath and vicious game of hide and seek where everyone's lives are on the line. You seen to have fellings for the silent nation, but does he return your feeling and if he does will you survive long enough?


Why did he have to sacrifice himself when we could have fought it all together and not lose someone? Why did he jump into the way of the monsters attack when it should have hit me? His life is more valuable than mine, he's a country out of this house. I'm just a regular human that they trusted to tell their secret to that is the same in or out of this horrid place. So why did he sacrifice himself to save all of us?! WHY ITALY?! TELL ME!

"[NAME]-Chan, there is nothing we can do to bring him back. We should return to the safe room just in case the monster comes back," You heard a male voice coming from behind you as you leaned over your friend's dead body.

"I know that we should, but what are we going to do about Italy's body?" you ask your friend, Japan, who has now placed his hand on your shoulder.

"I think we should honor him by bidding him a final farewell," Japan told you as you looked up to meet him face-to-face. To your surprise he was starting to cry. You knew that Japan was never one to show emotion, especially sadness and grief, but considering the circumstances you could understand his feelings and followed his lead.

"But still why did he have to sacrifice himself?" You wailed collapsing to the floor.

"I believe that he thought that if he sacrificed himself then all of us would be free to leave the mansion," Japan told you kneeling down so he could see your face. "Come now. I think Italy would want his friends to at least bid him a final farewell and not just grieve over him," He told you picking you up and pulling you into a tight hug. Once again he had surprised you, for he doesn't like being in close proximity and especially he didn't like hugs. "Come. Let's go and get some flowers for Italy from the safe room and lay it around him," He told you, pushing you to the door of the room.

~Time skip cause can~

"Velcome back you two," Germany said to you two as you passed the doorway to the threshold.

"Hey Germany. Do you happen to have any flowers here? We want to give Italy a makeshift grave," You ask him in a somber tone. Germany and the rest of the countries that were assembled within the room gave glum looks to the ground but Germany seemed to almost be in tears.

"Ja. I have a box of them right over here," He said trying not to let his tears overcome him.

"Thank you Ludwig. If you need to cry, let yourself cry. Everyone needs to have a good cry once in a while, even me," You said trying to calm him.

"Thank you [NAME]. Even though you are nothing like us you seem to know exactly vhat each of us are feeling and you help us get through it," Prussia told you while leaning next to his brother, who was weeping on the ground over his best friend's death, trying to comfort him.

~Time skip yet again~

"There, we're all done," You said with a look of content as you stepped back and looked at the bed of flowers that now surrounded Italy.

"Italy-kun, may your soul find peace until we are able to get you out or here," Japan prayed silently as you looked at Italy, who now had a smile on his face (courtesy of you), and placed a rose in between his hands. He truly looked like an angel, a fallen one but an angel none the less. Your eyes began to tear up when you looked at him and you felt as if you knew what Italy was going through at the time. The thought of losing all your friends scared you as much as it did Italy so if you were him you would have done the exact same thing and sacrificed yourself.

As you guys were about to leave the room a white light engulfed the two of you. The light that engulfed you two transported you two back to the time when Italy gave up his life and even before that. And what you guys saw scared you two so much that it might have scarred you guys till death. What you guys saw was Italy standing in front of Japan and yourself who were leaning on the white piano bleeding to death. "Wait. This can't be right. He's standing right next to me," You thought while grabbing hold of his hand. And then there was another white light as the Japan and other self who was leaning on the white piano died.

The second thing you saw was Italy standing in front of Russia, France, and China who were also bleeding out. Italy's blue uniform was covered in a few splotches of blood here and there. Russia was telling Italy something but it was inaudible to the two of you who were trying to make sense of what you were seeing and what was being shown to you. Italy then ran out of the room, which left Russia, France, and China alone. China spoke a little before falling into a deep sleep from which he will not wake quickly followed by France. Russia then was talking to himself then quickly followed China and France into the deep sleep. Then the white light appeared again and a different moment was shown.

This time it was England and Canada, who were covered in blood and stained the bed sheets, laying on two different beds with America, who was standing between the two beds, who was talking to Italy. Italy's uniform was covered in a few more splotches of blood from the last vision. Italy and America were conversing and Italy seemed to be in near tears then ran out of the door. America once again began to talk to himself as the door slowly creaked open and the 'Thing' came through the door. America got ready to defend himself from the threat even though the 'Thing' was stronger. The white light once again appeared as the 'Thing' delivered the last blow to America.

This vision was of Germany and Prussia bleeding out and Italy talking to them, crying out loudly. Prussia and Germany were talking to Italy. What Germany and Prussia were saying to Italy was making him cry even louder if possible, but from the looks of it Germany was trying to quiet Italy down. From the knowledge that you knew of your situation you guessed that he was trying to get him to be quiet so the 'Thing' won't come in and kill them all. Prussia and Germany then died and Italy began crying harder. The white light appeared once again as Italy ran straight out of the room.

The vision you and Japan received this time was a vision of Italy, whose uniform was covered with this huge blood stain across the front, outside of the mansion running from the front door. Then suddenly the 'Thing' came through the front door of the mansion and began to chase Italy towards the main gate. Italy began to shout some words and some were vulgar by his standards even though all you could see was his mouth moving. Italy shouted something and the book within his hands began to glow very fiercely. And then the white light appeared once again. And the next vision was not one that was unknown.

It was after Italy had jumped in front of you to save you. "This isn't the first time we've gone through this. We've actually gone through this two times before," Italy said.

"Two times? Then what happened the first time?" Your past self asked him almost crying.

"Everyone but me died," He answered back. Then the white light came back and engulfed you and Japan once more. When the light receded what you guys saw was the room you were previously in before the visions started with Italy's body resting in the bed of flowers.

"[NAME]-Chan, do you know what all of that was?" Japan asked trying to process everything that just happened.

"I think that we were just shown visions of another time. Italy did say that we went through this two times and the first time everyone but him died." You answered back clearly understanding everything that happened.

"So we were just shown moments in the first time line and those moments were of when we died and in our time after Italy-kun shielded you from the attack," He answered back trying to confirm what he saw.

"Pretty much," You responded, confirming what he said to be true.

"So what's with that book Italy had in his hands. It started to glow when Italy-kun yelled something," He asked still trying to process everything.

"Not sure, but we should report our findings to the other countries. That way we can solve this mystery together," You said pushing him to the door.

~ Time skip~

"So is the grave finished, you two. I vould like to see Italy," Germany ask in a much softer voice than he normally talks in.

"Yes Germany. The grave is finished. If you would like to see Italy you may just make sure you go with someone else. We don't the monster taking another life," You said letting Germany go past you with Prussia and China following him.

"So did you guys see anything interesting on the way back?" America asked. You from then explained the visions that you and Japan received as you were leaving the room. "So Italy tried to tell us that we all went through this before and we all died in that timeline," America said trying to understand everything he just heard.

"That's right," You said trying to get him to understand the whole thing the first time around so you don't have to think about the past and what could happen in the future.

"I see. It must be 'ard on you [NAME] and you too, Japan. 'aving to see your friend die twice. Italy was also my y-younger b-b-brother," France said before breaking into tears at the thought of losing one of his only remaining family members.

"We all feel the same. Italy was like a brother to all of us, da?" Russia said patting France on the back comforting him.

"He's right you frog. Italy may have been our enemy and a bit weak, but he was our friend after the Second World War and was just like a little brother to us all," England said finally being a friend to France after a long time.

"Thank you Angleterre and Russia. For once you are all be friendly with each other rather than at each other throat," France mentioned noticing how everyone was acting.

"It's probably because of the situation that we happen to be in. We are trapped in a mansion with no way out, being chased by monster and we have no clue what its intentions are, and we just lost one of our closest comrades," You said trying understand why everyone is acting this way along with France.

"How about we get some sleep for tonight then continue our search in the morning?" America asked you and the rest of the nations.

"For once Mr. America is right. We shourd get some rest so we may continue our search in the morning," Japan said looking up from his cup of tea.

"Okay, but should we wait until Germany, Prussia, and China get back," Canada said from his seat to the right of America.

"Don't vorry. Ze awesome us are back," Prussia announced walking up from the stairs with Germany and China following behind. Germany's eyes were filled with tears and were a bit glassy looking and you were guessing it was because he was cry when he saw Italy's grave.

"It's okay Germany, don't hold your tears in. Everyone needs to cry once in a while and I don't think Italy would want to see you holding your tears in and becoming more sad than necessary," You told your friend, as he took his seat at the head of the table. The second you said that Germany let his tears flow and hit the ground below.

"I'm sorry for not being able to save Italy. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to help out. I'm sorry for letting all of this happen!" Germany apologized through his tears and sniffles.

"Vest! Stop apologizing zis instant. Jou could not have stopped any of this from happening. None of us could even if ve vanted to, so stop crying this instant," Prussia yelled at his younger brother to stop before Germany's sadness could affect anyone else.

"Prussia is right, Germany. None of us could do anything to stop this and there is no reason to be crying! The most we can do for Italy now is escape this dreaded mansion all together without losing anyone else!" You shouted along with Prussia. When he heard the words you had just said he stopped and said, "Jou are right. I shouldn't be apologizing for anything and ve should get out of here for Italy. Danke," He said wiping up his tears before leaving for the bathroom to wash up.

~ Time Skip to sleep~

Once everyone was settled in and sound asleep you just couldn't go to sleep at all, for you kept having flashbacks to when Italy died whenever you closed your eyes. Slowly you slipped out of your bed and walked over to the kitchen to get yourself a cup of [Hot drink] when you saw Japan getting something from the kitchen as well. "Hello Japan. Why are you up so late?" You asked your friend while walking past him to get your drink.

"I just can't stop thinking about the memories that we were shown. I can't help but wonder if I wourd lose you to the monster in this time line as werr, Japan said walking over to the tables and taking a seat as you took the one to his right.

"What? Don't you worry about the others losing their lives as well?" You asked confused as why he only mentioned you.

"I know this is a bad time to be doing this but, ashiteru(1) [NAME]-chan," Japan said looking away as a blush formed on his face.

"Umm… I love you too, Japan. I wish we weren't trapped in this mansion when you confessed," You told him before hugging him tightly and letting out a few tears and sniffles.

"[NAME]-Chan, why are you crying?" Japan asked.

"Yes, Japan. I'm crying. I'm crying because I feel that the monster is still going to be chasing after us even though it already killed Italy!" You confess to the understanding nation.

"Don't worry about that. How about we just go and get some sleep for now?" Japan asked now holding you at arms-length with one hand and wiping away your tears with the other.

"O-okay," You answered back weakly. You walk back to your bed and collapse due to being very tired and exhausted. You say one thing before you sleep, "Good night, everyone. Sweet dreams."

~Time Skip from Steve~

You awake in the morning to the sound of a sizzling fire and the scent of roast duck.

"Good morning, [NAME]. Breakfast is ready and set out on the tables," China said to you as he walked past the beds to retrieve something from his knapsack, probably some spices or herbs. You walked over to the table where the other nations were already chowing down on an assortment of foods that China had prepared. Roast Duck, Meat Buns, Mongolian Beef, and Egg Drop Soup was laid out on the table and you joined in to eat. The air in the stronghold was very quiet, as if all of your friends were keeping secrets and didn't want to talk in fear of letting the cat out of the bag.

"[NAME], would you please accompany me to the attic?" England asked you while looking at you with eyes that could pierce through sheet metal.

"Why do you need to go to the attic?" You asked looking around to see if any of the other countries knew what was going on, but they were just as confused as you.

"I need to check around for a few things. I felt a presence of magic within the room and I don't know where it's coming from," England said looking up at the ceiling as if thinking.

~Time Skip~

You and England were about ready to leave when you noticed Japan and China were missing from the group of nations.

"Hey, England. Where did Japan and China go?" You asked the older island nation standing under the doorway to the hideout.

"They left a little bit ago to check something in the library on the first floor. Japan thought that since he learned the skill Curse there then maybe we could find out of our skills," He responded looking down the stairs, "Let's go now. I don't want to be held back any longer."

When you reached the attic England walked directly to the chair propped up on the northern wall. It emanated a strange almost curse-like energy from every inch of its being, from top to bottom.

"England, isn't this…!"

"Busby's Chair. Yes, it is," He said in a voice trembling with fear and surprise. The last time you had saw that accursed thing was when England tried to kill America with it and was instead broken by Russia at the beach.

"Why would that be here? How did it get here in the first place?" You asked him wearily eyeing the chair to make sure it was the true chair.

"I don't know how or why the chair is here, but I do know that this chair is holding some of my magic," England said placing a hand on the chair and a blinding light emitted from where he touched.

When the light receded away, you saw England standing over the chair that was now broken in pieces with a green aura surrounding him.

"What happened to you, England?" You asked the 'gentleman' as he looked towards you then back to the broken chair.

"I… don't know. I just touched the chair and my magic came flooding back to me as the chair itself broke like when Russia sat on it," England said as the green aura around him began to fade away.

"Any who, now that we found the source of the magic problem, may we go meet up with Japan and China?" You asked looking nervously at the attic's door.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do now," He said holding open the door for you as you walked cautiously outside and into the hallways.

~Time Skip (to the library) ~

When you and England reached the library, you found Japan and China both heavily wounded and bleeding out.

"Japan! What happened to you and China?" You asked your best friend and now dying boyfriend.

"The monster attacked us whire we had our backs turned to it. It managed to do this to us and I fear we don't have much more time until we follow Italy to wherever he is," Japan said through heavy breaths.

"Don't go, Japan. We need you to help us out!" You cried, covering Japan's wounds with some spare bed sheets that Germany made if they needed to cover some wounds.

"China, can you tell me what happened to you?" England asked his fellow Allied forces nation.

"The monster attacked us from behind and managed to get Japan with a heavy attack and left me vulnerable as I was trying to protect my little brother and myself. It was so difficult, aru. Then the monster attacked me and gave me these nasty wounds. I don't think that we have much more time left Opium. Tell the others that we're sorry we can't make it back," China said on his few last breaths, before his eyelids slid shut and all of his life left his body.

"Sorry, [Name]-chan, but I sense my time to go is here. Please tell Germany I said sorry," Japan said before allowing his breath be taken away by the Shinigami reaping this mansion.

"I'm sorry Japan, for not being able to save you or your brother. I'm sorry for letting you down after all that we've been through," You cried as you hugged Japan's now dead body tight to your own body.  
"Love, there isn't anything we can do anything more. We have to leave before the monster comes again," England said trying to comfort you for he felt the same shock of losing a fellow friend and ally.  
"I promise Japan, I will avenge you, Italy, and China. That monster will pay with it's own blood and death!" You screamed after placing Japan's body peacefully next to China's!

~Time Skip (Piano Room) ~

"What the hell, you again - Ow," England said as he walked into the piano room after a long fight with the monster, you following in hot pursuit.  
"America! Wha? And Italy, too! I though you died!" You said as you walked to see the group of nations standing behind the piano.  
"Um... Yeah. What happened to your shoulder?" America asked England.  
"Nothing. It's... nothing," England said looking suspiciously at the trio.  
"Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" Italy cried out as he noticed England glaring at him.  
"No. I see... That's it..," England said continuing to look at Italy.

"ENGLAND! Your shoulder is bleeding!" America said as he saw why England was in pain.  
"No crap, you idiot. We just fought the monster. Your so clueless!" You shouted at America while you continued to wrap a bandage around England's wound.  
"Yes, I know. Stop freaking out!" He told America with a strict and serious voice, "...Ow.."

"England's clothing are getting red - Is that blood?! Why? He was fine when he came in." Italy thought to himself with a worried face.

"Say... America, What is your purpose here?" England asked walking to the empty wall with his back turned to you and the others.  
"What?! W-Well... to escape with everyone..." He answered back in a slightly surprised voice.  
"I know that. What I want to know is, why are you in this world?" He asked with a little bit of sassiness in his voice. "Want me to be... even blunter? Tell me what you, Italy, and Germany are doing here. Why have you come... to this world?"  
"We're looking for the journal," Germany answered with no second thoughts. "We can't find it anywhere. Without it, we can't go back. That's why..."  
"Then why don't you fucking go back already. Always running around and making lots of noise, you lot!" You said to them with a silent voice. Out of nowhere you tossed the journal in front of the trio of time travelers.  
"The journal! It was with you, [Name]?!" Italy shouted as if disappointed with you.  
"I found it on the first floor," You say pointing to the general direction of the tatami room.  
"Ugh... You three should leave, quickly. They're feeding it," England said turning his attention to the door of the piano room.  
"Just leave goddamn it! I don't need to see any of you die. Especially Italy! I already seen you die once!" You scream at America, Italy, and Germany.  
"It's here. You guys go back. Don't intervene anymore. [Name] and I will take care of it," England says as he whips out his spell book.

"Your going to die soon so listen to me. Don't go to the second floor. That is all you need to know," England says warning them or wat happened or could happen to Italy. "Oh. God, what a nuisance," England said as he paralyzed the enemy and used a magic spell on the group to keep them from moving.  
"Don't worry. I'll die before it can attack you. I'll teleport you back with the journal using what little magic I've got left," He said looking intensely at the monster.  
"And if it attacks you first, I'll dive in to stop it," You say drawing your [weapon of choice]. With that the three from the future were gone with a flash and in their own time.

"What are you doing?" A voice came into the room.  
"America, get out of here! The room will be demolished in 30 seconds and we don't want you getting hurt," You tell the young nation.  
"No. I'm staying. A hero can't forsake anyone," America said pulling out his pistol.  
"Idiot... f******... Show-off," You hear England say as America decided to stay with you and England, facing death like the idiot he really was. Seconds later the room was consumed by a bright light and you felt a strong heat all around you. You see pictures of your life flash before you as you close your eyes, accepting death.

_At least I'll be able to be with Japan once again.  
Maybe death isn't something to be feared as it provides many chances to be with loved ones forever.  
_


End file.
